


The Master, The Maid and the Toy

by Punchnjolly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader submitted scenarios, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Work-out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punchnjolly/pseuds/Punchnjolly
Summary: A series of snippets involving a wealthy CEO Keaton, his maid Rosa, and their personal sex toy with possible engagements suggested by readers.Note: Currently going through a rewrite of the first three chapters.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CEO Tobias Keaton returns home after a long day of work and gets to reward his favorite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first of several getting a rewrite, things like making it flow better, making it hornier, and making the toy even more sensual and submissive.

“Tobias Keaton sat in his office, listening to the voice of the radio D.J blathering on. He despised it so: Claims of impartiality that were marred by attempts at hard-hitting journalism. Gone were the days where the public trusted CEOs, replaced by distrust and constant scrutiny.

That was the only reason he had agreed to this call, and even then, he despised the fact he was speaking to Fredrick Belvas. He could have been talking to a more global station, but at least he could play the hometown aspect up.

That was the only reason he had agreed to this call, and even then, he despised the fact he was speaking to Fredrick Belvas. He could have been talking to a more global station, but at least he could play the hometown aspect up.

  
The voice, choked with nicotine, came through his speaker. Keaton put down his pen, scribbling down notes on potential business ventures. He refused to let this needless endeavor get in the way of his work-at least no more than it already did. "Thanks for answering that one, Mr. Keaton."

"Please, call me Tobias. No need to be so formal." 

"First, let me offer condolences on the death of your wife, Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, but I have moved on. I take it this is about the disappearance of my brother-in-law?" There was silence on the other end of the line, but only for a split-second.

"You've been expecting this question, haven't you?"

"Geoffery's disappearance weighs heavily on me. He, it's funny, I just realized this. He would have turned twenty-two this year. But, my wife died a year ago, and shortly after, he vanished. Both events weigh heavily on this family, and I have donated large amounts to search efforts to find him."

"Well, as you know, a lot believe that you caused him to vanish."

"When I married Mary they called it a Cinderella story. It's just that they're trying to find the interesting story here. That's the issue. They should be getting on police to find him."

"What's your theory on what happened?"

"He was an investigative journalist. I feel like it might be they're trying to make it more...exaggerative, like one of those Netflix specials. I truly believe that he might have just been kidnapped by some psycho, or something. You don't get into the kind of conspiracies that get you kidnapped right out of college."

"Well, there ya have it. Thank you again for agreeing to this interview, It has been a pleasure. You heard it here folks; the CEO of Carven Incorporated believes his brother vanished due to a random incident and wants more police action!”  
Keaton drove home through the cold night, up the snowy roads to his house in the mountain. He looked out over the plains of snow, thanking God that he wasn’t out there tonight. Finally, he pulled up in front of the mansion, and a smile crossed his face.

It knelt there, pale against the snow, shivering. It was naked, its bright pink cock still hard and dripping pre-cum. Its eyes were downcast, and its short, tousled brown hair was dotted with white from snow. Keaton approached his toy, hearing it gasp as it froze. He ran a hand through its cold wet hair and smiling as it leaned into his touch. Its penis springing to life at its master's touch. It knelt down, pushing its body deeper into the snow, the frigid ice on its erect member caused it to yelp. Yet, prostate, it kissed his shoe, beginning to lick the muddy, snow-covered leather.

"This toy is well-behaved. Let's get inside." Keaton said. The toy nodded, knowing better than to speak, and turned, crawling behind him. Finally, they came to the warmth of his foyer. He could see a beautiful Latina woman with short black hair. She wore a simple white button-up shirt and black pants. Rosa, his butler, stood up and bowed to him.

"Welcome home, sir." Keaton smiled. 

"Thank you, Rosa, how is the toy?" It was huddled against him, desperate for his body heat. Its icy blue eyes looked up at him, pleading for him to use it. 

"The toy is doing well. It spent some time on the Sybian, but it cleaned up after itself. And I used it." She smiled. Keaton looked at the kneeling toy, eying the dark plastic of the plug against the pale curves of its butt. Keaton nodded.

"This toy wants a treat." It chirped, its pink tongue licking its lips. Keaton sat down on the couch, spreading his legs as the toy crawled between him. It begins to lap at the fabric of his pants, a muffled warmth that slid across his member. Finally, his cock was erect, pressing against the fly before the toy unzipped it, letting it sway into the open air.

Rosa was reading a book, disinterested; she was used to this. The toy opened its mouth and let his erection sit on its shiny tongue. It wanted him to cum in its mouth, but it didn't get to choose. So it knelt there on the red carpet, in front of the fireplace, keeping his penis warm for him. For a moment it waited, either for him to pee or for an order. With a simple tap of his shoe against its member, he gave it all the freedom it needed.

It licked and sucked, filling the room with the soft noises of its slick mouth devouring its master's cock, desperate to give him as much pleasure as it possibly could. It loved the taste, it had been trained to love the taste. Several times, his cock slid smoothly down its throat-as if there was no gag reflex. Fire ran up into Keaton's belly as he watched the thing that was once Geoffery dedicate itself to his pleasure. It forced itself all the way down, its nose brushing his pubic hair. 

His boot began to grind against its cock, cause choked moans to spill from its mouth. Finally, it hollowed out his cheeks. It almost impresses Keaton, how much it wants his seed in its belly. It didn't always want that, but now it wants nothing but that. Finally, the fire spread through his whole body as he came, grunting as he shot down the toy's throat, it still gulped greedily. Its toes curled, grabbing his tights to not let a single drop escape its waiting body.

Finally, he slumped back in his seat, head lolling back as the toy suckled on the tip. He lifted his boot off of its cock, scowling as white fluid covered the red carpet under it.

"Clean."

It dropped onto hands and knees again, licking at the carpet, trying to slurp as much of its filthy mess as it could. Rosa sighed.

"I'll have to clean that. Next time, just grab its food bowl." She put her feet on the toy's back, using it as a footrest. Keaton followed suit, feeling its struggle to keep its back straight.

"Yep."

"How did the interview go?" She began to tap its plug with her heel, causing it to gasp.

"They asked the obvious questions."

“What did you say?”

“I accused the police of not looking hard enough.” Rosa glanced that the toy as it sighed.

“Deflects suspicion?”

“Yes. Geoffery vanished six months ago, and you’re the only one who knew about the toy and considering how you use it? I doubt you will tell the authorities.” Rosa nodded. The toy raised its head, showing them its tongue. It had cleaned up its mess.  
Keaton unlaced his boot and offered him a bare foot. With half-lidded eyes, it began to lap at his sweaty toes and purred as it did so.

"As long as it's happy." Rosa mused.

Keaton murmured in agreement, relaxing as his aching feet were attended to.


	2. The Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton enjoys a morning with the toy serving as his alarm clock.

The Toy dreamt in memories. Its mind slowly unravelling the tapestry of when it had a name, a job, a gender. When it didn’t belong to master and Rosa. It had come to master...Mary. It knew of Mary. But Mary was special, lovely and beautiful. The Toy was just a toy; its body, pleasure and pain were all gifts from the Master. It could have never called the beauty of Mary sister.  
None of those memories were true. They couldn’t be. Toy’s life was submission and it loved Rosa and Master and their cock and their vagina and their feet and their toys and-  
The Toy awoke with a yelp, eyes scrunched shut as awoke on the soft carpet beside its owner’s bed. It closed its eyes, feeling the vibrator inside its urethra whir, the small bead inside of it filling it with waves of pleasure as it slowly moved, its cock unconsciously moving against the friction of the carpet, moaning softly as the pink wire and controller dragged from its cock, pulling at it. But it could not cum.  
It never decided when it would cum.  
It forced itself on hands and knees, crawling towards the master’s bed and slid under the blanket, as it raised itself off the ground, it closed its eyes, basking in the feeling of the weight. The vibrator threatening to slip out of its cock as it reached down, grabbing the battery pack and sliding itself under the covers, crawling through the warm darkness until its face the smooth softness of its owner’s sole.  
For a moment, it considered moving on but it wanted a treat.  
Toy extended its tongue, sliding it against the sole of his foot before slipping it between Master’s big toe.  
There, it stayed for a moment, waiting to see if Master would awake.  
He stayed asleep. So, in the warmth of the blankets, pleasure filling it from the vibrator inserted in its cock, it knelt in the dark, lapping at its foot with lidded eyes.  
It slowly slide its tongue across the arch of the foot before sliding its tongue through the gaps between toes once more before moving, up its owner’s body.

Keaton awoke with his cock somewhere warm and wet. He smiled at the lump under the blankets, feeling the soft wet of its tongue slip around the tip of his penis. He groaned, leaning back before the Toy began to suck, gently, that sweet warmth and pulling.  
For a moment, Keat considered ripping off the sheets, watching the naked body worship between his legs but as the comforting warmth off the toy's mouth began to slide up and down his shaft, he simply laid back and closed his eyes.. He felt himself slide past where its gag reflex had once been and reached under the blankets, running his hand through its black hair.  
That's when it pulled off his cock with a trail of saliva and a low moan; beginning of thrust jngo the mattress. Keaton threw back his covers and saw the pink wire trailing out of his toy’s slit.  
“It’s a Good Toy, leaving its vibrator in.” The Toy smiled as it moaned and whined. That was something that Rosa and Keaton had trained themselves to do during its training. Always refer to the toy in third person. It wasn’t a ‘you’. It was simply a toy.  
That vibrator served a dozen purposes. First was its timer; allowing the Toy to serve as his alarm clock. Secondly, it blocked the Toy from orgasm. While less important, it still reinforced the idea that it only got pleasure when its owners decided it should.  
Yet there it was, trying to have an orgasm as it humped his bed, lost to lust. Keaton reached over, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling its mouth down to its cock. “This toy can cum when its master does.”  
He immediately gasped. The Toy redoubled its efforts, moaning around his member as it went deeper on him, that increasing warmth and friction before Keaton tensed up. It hollowed its cheeks, sucking more vigorously. He closed his eyes, arching his back as that pleasure arched through his body.  
It still sucked for a few more seconds. Keaton wondered if that was because it liked the taste or if that was merely the months of training that had caused such an action. Not that it mattered, as it lurched forward. Almost collapsing on his waist. Those beautiful blue eyes, piercing and begging as its cock rubbed against his knee.  
Keaton smiled, pulling it into his chest, grabbing the wire and slowly pulling it. Centimeter by centimeter, the Toy hissed as the pleasure was slowly pulled throughout its member.  
Finally, with a yelp, he pulled out the whirring pink bead, hanging there, glistening with pre-cum. “And now,” he offered his palm to the Toy, letting it lick before sticking the bead into its mouth as he set to work.  
Toes clenching, the Toy nearly rolled into a ball as he slowly kneaded and tugged on its member until it the beautiful hours of the morning, it was allowed to cum. Keaton gently kissed it on the cheek, hugging the Toy to his chest as he pulled the sheets over both of them as he felt the aftershocks of orgasm pulling through his toy’s body.  
He’d clean the sheets later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with anything you'd like to see from Keaton, Rose, their toy and maybe Geoffery or Mary.
> 
> You can also reccomend different genders to the toy if it pleases you. The Toy won't mind.
> 
> I do reserve the right to say no to suggestions.


	3. Cold Outside, Warm Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keaton has to go to work, Rosa takes a turn with the toy.  
What's a girl to do with a blizzard and a horny toy?

"Goodbye Rosa," Keaton said, ignoring the Toy as it kissed his shoes. He turned and walked out to his car.  
Rosa remained in the door way as Toy followed him outside, its naked body shivering as its bare soles touched the snow. It was impressive. She had heard of dogs that sat through blizzards for their master, and while it wasn't even a dog (at least, not now…) the Toy seemed devoted to Keaton.  
And it very well should after six months of training.  
The Toy, in a way, was more beautiful than her. Its pale body was toned, save for its plump ass. Its brown hair was shoulder length, and its green eyes were like a Puppy Dog's, sweet and innocent. It only exist to pleasure and be pleasured.  
She remembered training the Toy to stay in shape, now it did for her. She and Keaton also to balance its diet between dog food or cum and actual food. All-in-all, maintaining the Toy had proven difficult, even after it gained its new identity.

Now it was docile, but so horny. Even now, with Keaton driving away, it was beginning to slowly, rhythmically plung its members into a mound of snow. Its toes were curling as it did so, voice twisted into a moan as pleasure grippjng it.  
How cute. Shd put on her heavy snow boots and walked out, out the snow in several layers of fur blocking out the cold as she watched the toy, slowly starting to turn pink before she lifted it.  
How light is was! It felt delicate in its arms as it rolled togethed, trying to cuddle as its hard cock dripped cold water as she carried jt back inside, setting it down on the fur carpet.

It remained there, its legs spread as jts cock dripped precum and melted snow.

"Is this toy cold?" She remembered the rules; never refer to the Toy as anything other but an object for her pleasure.

Which is exactly what it was.

It nodded, still splaying its legs. What a whore it was. Its cock, soft yet firm. She went outside and grabbed a handful of snow, numbing her hand before she returned to the Toy, splayed out and presenting.

Rosa took a pinch of snow and applied it to each of the toy's nipples. Kneading and twisting until they were hard. The Toy closed its eyes, surrendering itself to her as she took her snow filled hand and wrapped it around its cock. Instantly, it yelped before she began to slide her hand up and down. Its back arched as it hardened in her palm.

Then it began to make noises, stacatto, high-pitched grunts and clipped moans, its hips pumping more for friction against the palm of her hand. That's when Rosa saw the ruby cap of its buttplug, she smiled, kissing its belly before grabbing the plug and slowly, torturously extracting it.  
Centimeter by centimeter until it was finally out, she set it down on the floor before holding her hand over the toy's mouth, smiling as it ran its tongue against her palm and sucked on her fingers.  
Her digits left the soft warmth of its mouth as her slick index and middle finger slowly slid past the muscles; first the tips, then the first knuckle, then the second. The Toy let out a girlish moan as she pumped its cold dick while sliding her fingers into its warm core.  
The Toy was in ecstasy as it moaned, melting into her ministrations before its moans grew even more rapid. "Roll over." Rosa ordered.

It did so, shivering on hands and knees as she continued, speeding up as it clenched around her fingers before it suddenly cried out, cumming onto the stone of the foyer. It collapsed, cold water and cum leaking from it before Rosa removed her fingers. It let out another yelp before turning around, eyes lidded as it licked her fingers clean before lowering its head to the floor and lapping up the mess it made.

Rosa smiled, she loved it when messes cleaned themselves. She took off her boots, locked the door ans padded into the living room. "Now my toy gets to pleasure me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, turns out "Veteran's Day" meant "a few days after veteran's day."  
Eh, what ya gonna do?  
Next chapter hopefully comes out within the next week. Feel free to comment on what you want to see.


	4. Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keaton ensures his toy remains fit and healthy, it demands a reward.

“One more. Good.” As the toy struggled to life the barbell, Keaton grabbed the metal, moving it onto the hooks at the toy laid back on the bench, taking slow breaths. It was naked, its pale skin shining with sweat as it took deep slow, deep breaths.  
It was naked, save for the oxygen restricting mask on its face and the blood flow-restriction straps on its biceps.  
“This Toy did well,” Keaton said, patting it on its bare chest, slick with sweat. Its cock rose at his touch as he reached down and undid its mask, the breaths becoming deeper as the toy greedily gulped down air. It laid there on the benchpress as Keaton walked across the mat, clad in a tank-top, shorts and running shoes before he grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long gulp of water before placing it to his toy’s lips.  
Its eyes half lidded, it took the water bottle into its mouth, greedily swallowing down the water as Keaton undid the strap on its left arm, followed by the one on its right.  
“Is my toy sore?” He asked and it nodded, wetting its lips with its tongue. Keaton nodded, running his hand over its stomach. “My toy has the body of a dancer.” He said with a smile, kissing it on a fair cheek. It chirped in response, “almost as beautiful as Mary.”  
The toy’s eyes went wide as Keaton looked around the room; blue mats, bare walls save for weights and jump ropes. Then something wet slid across the front of his shorts. Keaton looked down, seeing the toy’s long, pink tongue slide across the front of his shorts.  
He smiled, “is my toy sure? After such a long work out?” The toy sat up, continuing to lick, sliding its tongue across the fabric as his cock slowly hardened and rose, pressing up against the warm, wet fabric.  
Keaton ran a hand through its long brown hair, slowly pulling its head back before he slowly pulled down his trunks and stood in front of the toy, naked from the waist down save for his shoes.  
Toy slinked off the weight bench, kneeling before him. It took a deep breath before moving forward, eyes downcast before it took his penis into its mouth.  
Oh, that feeling. Toy’s warm mouth was wet from the ice water and the chill had caught him off-guard as its warm tongue slid over his head. He instantly doubled-over with a gasp, one hand grabbing its brown hair as another hand grabbed the edge of the weight bench as the toy slowly slid onto all-fours, pressing its head forward as his cock slid down its throat, feeling the warmth as it began to bop up and down, swallowing him.  
The addition of the cold just made it wonderful as he felt his knees begin to weaken before crying out, srpaying. The toy seized his cock, keeping him from pulling away as it sucked the last of his orgasm out before smiling, sticking out its tongue so he knew that it had swallowed it all.  
It turned around, grabbing its blump bottom and spreading the cheeks, attempting to entice its master to use it as a girl again. Instead, he raised his bare foot to its lips. “I’m going to need some time to recharge.”  
It nodded and began to diligently lick his feet, its pink tongue sliding between and under toes and soles as it closed its eye, enjoying the taste of its master’s sweat. This was its position. It was unworthy to be considered human, and it was certainly unworthy to be compare to the goddess that was Mary. It was just a toy that belonged under master’s feet.  
Keaton smiled as it regarded the naked body. The long work-outs that the two of them had together were like walking a dog. Geoffery, while not corpulent, had never been the most fit person. Now? It had the body of a dancer, designed to emulate Mary in appearance, which, aside from the cock, the toy did masterfully.  
It ran its tongue up and down master’s sole, making sure to clean beneath its owner’s toes. Suddenly, Keaton’s warm hand grabbed its cock and the toy went still, its front half dropping to better raise its pussy for its owner.  
Oh. Oh God. He was in it, its warm body clamping around him as its toes curled and it cried out. That one thrust had ripped a cry from it, so he slowed down, its bottom slapping against his pelvis which each thrust as his hand kneaded its cock and his other hand played with a nipple. It was moving against him, trying for more friction as he fucked it.  
The toy had two kinds of orgasm; the standard kind where it would suddenly drop to its knees, clench its toes and cumming before lapping its release up and continuing on. This would occur when it wore vibrators.  
But when Keaton was enjoying it? First, the breaths grew more rapid, more staccato. Second, its body clenching around him, lowering its chin to its chest. Then, it would hold its breath, tensing its entire body before release tore through its body.  
That was what happened, the entire gym filled with a cry of pleasure as its body milked Keaton, his own cry joining it.  
Keaton awoke first, pulling his cock out of the Toy, leaking cum from both ends as it slept there, he kissed its cheek and walked away, stopping at the door and marking the work-out as finished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, I will being to actually use the user submissions. First one; Orgasm denial!
> 
> Remember, if you want to see anything in particular happen to the toy or a pairing post it in the comments.


	5. Hard Work, Hard Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Toy is given a game to play, and Rosa wants to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been almost a year I know.
> 
> This fic is still a place for me to dump all my dirty thoughts, but I'm not proud of a lot of the work that I did. Things like not having a mental image for the Toy, that sort of thing. So expect a rework of early chapters, along with some new ones. 
> 
> Thanks to Heights for suggesting Orgasm Denial. If you have something you wanna see happen to the Toy? Just say so!

The Toy awoke slowly, curled up in a dog bed. Its naked body basking in the warmth of the sun through a nearby window. It rolled onto its back and closed its eyes.  
It felt the dog bed beneath its smooth, pale skin. It felt the sun warming its body, the warmth of the plug within it. It just laid there in silence, luxuriating before it rose, letting out a chirp as it put more pressure on the buttplug plunged within its core.  
It loved the silver of the plug, the ruby that stuck out of its body. It was how Master decorated his toy. Oh, how it had wailed and screamed when the buttplug first entered, inch by inch, into its body. But now? It anchored the Toy; a permanent reminder that it was owned.  
Owned.  
That was the Toy's favorite word, and it was the word that most defined it. It was owned. Its mind, its body, its cock all belonged to its master. Its gender was decided by Master or Rosa, and even its species could change at their whim.  
It sat there, rubbing the sleep out of its eyes. Blinking as it rose to its feet. It dug its toes into the carpet as it stretched, cat-like, before sighing, running a hand through its shoulder-length brown hair.  
It had been allowed to sleep in. That was strange. There were no vibrators within its cock, buzzing it awake to suck Master awake. There was no shock, jolting it into wakefulness. There was just a note and a cock-sheathe on the table.  
Then, on the table, it saw it. A note, and a cock sheath. It was made of pink, soft rubber with two metal bumps near the head and a locking mechanism at the base. Next to it was a yellow note, written on by the perfect handwriting of its master.  
Working. A Toy will put on the cock-sheathe, turn it on, and it will not cum until its master lets it.  
The wording alone sent a thrill through its cock. A Toy, never 'you' or 'slave.' It was nothing but an object, as much a sex toy as the plug within it.  
It slid on the cool sheathe, let out a low mewl of pleasure as it locked on. Already, it had prepared-  
Oh!  
It crumpled to the ground for a brief minute, mouth open in a silent scream as the vibrators hummed to life. Warm pulses of pleasure flowed directly into its cock from behind the glans, turning its legs to Jelly as it let the first few waves of pleasure wash over it. Its toes curled against its soft soles as its eyes scrunched shut, and its neck went taut.  
Alright. Stop. A toy knows better.  
It didn't resist the pleasure. It knew better. Instead, it let the waves wash over it and lead it to the edge, but always return.  
It forced itself to stand, bracing pale hands against the manila wall as it staggered into the halls. It padded across the smooth oaken floors when it heard something wonderful.  
Master was speaking, behind the thick door to his office. Suppressing another moan, it pressed an ear to the door, allowing itself the joy of his voice.  
"Can we get workers on the Blue Tape 7 that are within safety regulations? I understand that, but I feel it's important. Luckily, we've had that last few successes, so we can afford to be safe."  
Toy's heart tightened. It so desperately wished to barge in, prostrate itself before its master. It dreamt of being under its master's desk. Kissing his shoes, licking between his toes, warning his cock. It would be his toilet, his ashtray, everything.  
These dreams had only come more and more during the ongoing pandemic. The Toy was aware. Its owners often had the TV on while they played with it.  
If anything, it just gave it another reason to be happy it was taken. No buying clothes, no feeding itself, no purchasing medication, and now it didn't have to worry about an epidemic.  
Honestly, there a million more reasons to be a toy than a journalist. It owed its owners so much.  
It came to the staircase and clenched its body as it rode out another wave of pleasure. It already knew that it would end today as a quivering mass of need.  
That's when it heard the music. It was a soft singing, beautiful, melodic. The Toy didn't speak Spanish, but it loved the sound of Rosa's voice.  
Rosa was the image of beauty, a woman in her early thirties. She was clad in a simple green sweater and yoga pants. Her coffee-colored skin, her dark eyes, and her supple hair as dark as oil.  
Rosa swanned around the kitchen, singing as she did so. The Toy watched with rapt attention. Her song gave her toy another thing to focus on from the pulses of warmth between its legs.  
The tune trailed off as she spied the toy watching her. With but a single gesture, she gave it its first order.  
Its cock was hard as a rock as it knelt down, pressing its forehead against the cold tile of the kitchen and folding its hands behind its back. It heard her approach it, her soft footsteps like a dancer.  
It knew that it owed its existence to Rosa, and it worshipped her for this. Every bit of pleasure, every bit of joy, was owed to her. Something warm and soft pressed against the back of its head, her foot pressing its face against the floor. it closed its eyes, relishing that feeling.  
Its member only hardened, buzzing with stimulation as it shivered with pleasure. It mewled there, piteously as Rosa looked down at him.  
"I heard a toy isn't allowed to cum," she didn't hide the amusement in her voice as she tapped the toy on the cheek with her toe. The Toy rose, and stuck its tongue out, gently lapping at her toes. The beautiful red nail polish, the dust on her soles, it diligently cleaned.  
"I think a Toy isn't going to succeed its challenge." The Toy's green eyes widened. A toy, betray its master? No! It wouldn't dare! She wrapped a fistful of its brown hair and pulled it to its feet. She could see the worry, the fear in its eyes.  
"A toy prides itself on not failing, doesn't it?" It nodded, desperate to prove it was worthy.  
___________________________________________________________________

"Oh, oh my god." Keaton sighed, running his hands over his face. What a shitshow that meeting had been. The manufacturers, the union...God. Why was everything so complicated?  
He rose from the seat, feeling his back creak. He was only thirty-five, and his back was already stiff as a board. He paused, doing those yoga exercises.  
Okay, no need for physical therapy just yet. He traveled down the hall, down the stairs into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He could hear it; the soft gasps, sobs, and choked moans echoed through the living room.  
Honestly, when Rosa had suggested converting Geoffery into a living sex toy, he was repulsed. But, he had grown to love the toy as any master loves a loyal dog.  
Keaton wandered into the living room to find Rosa on the couch. Before her, knelt the Toy with its brown hair hanging about its face, and a body drenched with sweat. Its arms had been chained to the ends of the couch, pulling it taut. Rosa's bare feet rested on its back as it quivered.  
"Has it cum?"  
"No, it's been good." The Toy perked up at its master's voice, mewling piteously. Its doe-like green eyes locked with Keaton's, begging it for mercy.  
"Get a toy's dog bowl," Keaton ordered, Rosa nodded as the master knelt beside the Toy. He produced a key, showing the Toy. It smiled, though its teeth grit against the wave of pleasure as it thrust forward.  
He undid the lock, sliding off the cock-sheathe as it a moaned-that little bit of friction. But its eyes locked on his, and it still did not cum. He smiled at that.  
It had set its will against cumming until he had allowed it. Its member was red and puffy, pre-cum flowing in a river from its abused tip. Tears pooled from his eyes, and it panted in quick, shallow breaths.  
Rosa handed him the silver dog-bowl, and he put it just under the Toy's tip. Its green eyes went wide as it wet its lips with its long tongue. Keaton enjoyed the look of desperation, like a drowning man asking for a life-raft.  
He unclipped its wrists, and it all but collapsed on the floor in a heap. Its red cock still unfulfilled, as it curled in on itself. That's when he unzipped his fly, grabbing an unresponsive arm and pulling the toy back in front of him.  
He pried his fingers around the silver plug, and the Toy gasped. Partially out of joy, partially out of fear that it wouldn't be able to keep itself from release.  
He slowly pried it out, inch. After. Inch. The Toy tensed every muscle in its body, trying to keep the pleasure from swallowing it, only making the plug harder to remove.  
Finally, with a pop, it came out. The Toy collapsed like a boneless doll, hand tightly squeezed around its cock. It couldn't. It couldn't. It couldn't.  
He grabbed a thigh, pulling it back into position before lining up his own member with its ass. It was still as tight as a virgin-thank the electrical therapy-and his own arousal was more than enough to lubricate.  
He fucked it, doggy-style, right there in the living room. Rosa nudged the dog bowl back into position before taking a step back.  
Finally, he whispered into its ear the word it had been waiting to hear for hours.  
"Cum."  
It wailed, it bucked, it screamed, it howled. The dam broke, and pleasure moved its body like a puppet, filling up the dog bowl before, its strings cut, it collapsed onto the floor.  
__________________________________________________________

The Toy awoke with bleary eyes, Master and Rosa sat on a couch, watching TV. Beside it was its plug, and a metal dog-bowl full of its own cum.  
It began to lap, relishing the treat its master had given it.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all for now. This is going to be ongoing collections of smut focusing around the Toy, though it will come in many forms and genders throughout this series. Consider this a bit of an introduction to all the characters and I may be taking suggestions on how to best play with the Toy.


End file.
